


猜猜叶广陵宿舍里有什么

by Lubricant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubricant/pseuds/Lubricant
Summary: 【请珍惜这个纯情还有点M的叶哥】





	猜猜叶广陵宿舍里有什么

猜猜叶广陵宿舍里有什么

【请珍惜这个纯情还有点M的叶哥】  
雨下得挺大，叶广陵很自然地将暂无带回了宿舍。  
叶广陵家在市里，平时却不怎么回去，就这么维持着棚子宿舍两头跑的状态。  
H理工的研究生宿舍是双人间，两卧一客一卫的标准构造，较之同等院校，居住环境算是相当不错了。叶广陵带着暂无进了东面那间卧室，顺手把大灯打开。  
外面雨疾风急，T市下起雨来确实了不得，连带着整片天色都是昏蒙蒙的一团。借着灯光，暂无看似随意地打量起这个房间来。  
叶广陵的卧室不是他想象中那样一丝不苟。写字台上一台台式机，边上乱七八糟搁着几根耳机线监听线数据线，实验报告和各种资料分门别类放在旁边的收纳箱里。  
床上倒确实干干净净，床单被子乃至于枕套都是统一的素色，只有床尾一个火影忍者的抱枕花里胡哨地摆在那里，略显突兀。  
“朋友送的。”见暂无盯着抱枕看，叶广陵随口说了句。  
身后一阵响动，暂无回过头时，叶广陵正拉开了衣柜的推拉门，把在实验室穿着的那件白大褂挂进去。  
衣柜里除了黑白蓝，几乎没见别的颜色。再看叶广陵身上，仍旧是清清淡淡一件白衬衫。  
不得不说，他穿白色确实挺好看。暂无盯着叶广陵腰上的柔韧线条出了会儿神。  
“WiFi密码是C62214。”叶广陵合上衣柜门，朝写字台走去。  
“打游戏么？”暂无打开手机试着密码。  
“不了，我还有几条音没处理完。”  
游戏加载的当口，暂无探头过去瞥了眼叶广陵的电脑屏幕。  
桌面上是各色干音文件夹和叫不出名的工具软件。  
“什么剧？”  
“我还没看呢。听说是新人。”  
“不是望天涯？”  
“嗯。一个朋友拜托我的。”  
叶广陵说着去点剧本，暂无缩回身子打开了游戏。  
暂无没戴耳机，打游戏时耳边全是叶广陵点击鼠标的声音。一局结束，他下意识朝叶广陵的方向看了眼，却发现对方的神色有些不对劲。  
屏幕上是再正常不过的AU界面，但叶广陵从耳尖到脸侧却微微泛了红。  
暂无心里一动，走到叶广陵身后，俯身拔下了监听耳机的插头。  
毫无遮掩的男性喘息声从音箱里溢出。叶广陵僵在原地，一时没了动作，神情愈发地不自然。  
“你……”暂无看向他。  
“我不知道是这种剧……”叶广陵艰难开口，抬手按了暂停键。  
“那你还听了这么长时间？”暂无语气里多了些不明不白的意味。  
“没，这是刚开始。”叶广陵迅速镇定下来，摘下耳机，关掉了AU窗口。  
“什么感觉？”暂无的声音猝不及防在耳边炸开。  
叶广陵的身子下意识一抖。  
“刚刚那个CV……声音和你挺像。”  
“没发现。”听出对方语气里极为明显的挑逗感，叶广陵皱眉，侧过脸看着暂无，“想干什么？”  
暂无笑的像只老狐狸：“你觉得呢？”  
“我室友待会回来。”叶广陵站起身，“除非你觉得……你比他快。”  
“我行，你就不一定了。”暂无勾着叶广陵的视线朝床上看去，“这大雨天不能浪费啊……你说是吧？”  
“你可省省吧。反正这雨——哎你……！”叶广陵话说到一半，眼睁睁看着暂无来到窗前拉上了窗帘，反手关灯锁门。  
“现在呢？”陡然昏黄的一室之内，暂无慢悠悠朝叶广陵走了过来。  
还顺手从桌上拿了些什么。  
叶广陵暗自叹口气，认命般坐到了床上。  
紧接着便被暂无勾住下巴吻了上去。  
这种事情虽不是第一次做，却也不算太多。叶广陵脑子里对吻技依旧没什么概念，只是单纯迎合着那人的动作，从没有要勾引抑或反攻的意思。  
暂无其实很享受他的这种顺从。情动时他抬手撩起叶广陵的衣服下摆，在腰间细细抚摸着，叶广陵配合地抬手反勾住他的肩背，喉咙里滚出一两声含混不清的呜咽。  
这时候的叶广陵总是最温顺，也最诱惑。  
手指顺着尾椎骨一路滑上去，叶广陵呼吸颤抖着，像是受不住般去扯自己的衬衣扣子。暂无将他上半身压在床上，腾出一只手去解他牛仔裤的拉链。  
“你这儿有润滑剂么？”暂无的嗓音被情欲熏染地有些沙哑，附在叶广陵耳边问了一句。  
叶广陵撑起半个身子，迷迷糊糊看了眼床头柜。  
“你看看第三格……我记不清了……”  
暂无依言打开抽屉，在靠里的角落里摸出了个手感熟悉的小瓶子。  
“你还在宿舍放这个？”暂无把润滑剂放在手心温了温，卡着叶广陵纤细的腰身将裤子褪到脚踝处。  
“谁知道你想……在哪做……”略微冰凉的润滑剂顺着腹股沟流下来，叶广陵被激得浑身一抖。  
暂无探手在他大腿内侧缓慢摩挲着，叶广陵犹犹豫豫将双腿打开，等待着他的下一步动作。  
暂无却突然停了下来，从一边摸出条绳子，放在叶广陵眼前晃了晃。  
叶广陵眨眨眼，这才反应过来。他手里拿的，正是自己扔在桌上的数据线。  
“每次你躺在这儿等我干你，我总觉得你有点抖M倾向。”暂无说得一本正经，“这次想不想试试绑着做？”  
叶广陵一愣，盯着那条数据线竟一时错不开眼睛。  
暂无低笑，俯身将他两只手压在头顶，不轻不重绑了三四圈。  
第一根手指探入叶广陵体内时，他下意识拢了下双腿，偏头咬住了身侧的枕巾边角。  
“广陵……你可能真的是个M。”暂无突然对他换了称呼，语气却平淡的像是在说家常。  
“我绑你的时候，你兴奋了。”暂无顶开叶广陵的双腿，膝盖碰了碰他已经微微勃起的下体。  
“你没发现么？”暂无送进第二根手指，听到身下人喉咙里一声抑制不住的呻吟。  
叶广陵小口喘着气摇了摇头，眼眶微微有些发烧。  
三指已经足够刺激到他的G点，叶广陵全身都在颤抖，先前咬得死紧的枕巾边缘也从口中滑出，腰身无意识地磨蹭着床单，软着嗓子在暂无耳边一声一声低喘。  
“差不多了……你快点……”  
“你这样能射么？”暂无笑着加快了手上的频率。  
“嗯……”叶广陵的头不自觉地后仰，脖颈上大片脆弱的皮肤暴露出来。暂无看准机会凑过去亲吻，滚烫的气息从锁骨一直烧到胸口。  
叶广陵那件衬衫只是解了扣子搭在他身上，此时暂无隔着层布料的爱抚便成了致命的撩拨。他下身硬得难受，双手又被绑在头顶没法挣脱，只能近乎祈求地挺身磨蹭着暂无的腰腹，平日里清冷干净的嗓子此刻沙哑得不像话，带了点哭腔低低喊了暂无一声。  
暂无被这声喊也刺激的不轻，其实任谁看到叶广陵现在这幅样子，都会忍不住想把他按在身下狠狠蹂躏。暂无缓缓撤出手指，扶着叶广陵的腰将下体抵在了穴口处。  
叶广陵几乎是下意识地想把自己往前送，却被暂无一把拖了回去。  
“该叫我什么？”  
也不管身下人听不听得懂他在说什么，暂无就只是带着残忍的笑意，看着叶广陵颤抖着分开双唇，却发不出声音。  
他倒是挺喜欢看叶广陵这幅被情欲烧得失去理智的样子。每次都是这样，即使是最小幅度的挑逗都会让他全线失守，更何况今天已经做到了这一步。  
“……哥……”叶广陵哑着嗓子低声央求。  
暂无被他喊得心里一颤，当下扣住他的腰直直顶了进去。  
从未有过的契合感刺激地叶广陵眼前一片空白，尖叫卡在喉咙口却什么声音都发不出。  
暂无依着他的临界频率小幅地动作着，叶广陵的喘息声渐渐柔媚到收不住。  
正在这时，脚步声在门外响起。  
经过客厅，停在了叶广陵的卧室门口。  
陌生的男声在门外响起：“叶哥？”  
被情欲熏染的大脑挣扎出一丝清明，叶广陵顿时僵住。  
室友回来了。  
“叶哥？”室友试探着敲了敲门。  
暂无显然也听到了门外的人声，却变本加厉地加快了动作的速度，还探手捂住了叶广陵下半张脸。  
雨渐渐停了，屋内的喘息和极力压抑的呻吟声愈发清晰。  
叶广陵一副快要受不住的样子，被暂无裹挟到了崩溃的边缘。  
心跳快到了从未有过的速度，太阳穴的紧绷感让他快要窒息。  
脚步声就在这时从门口离开，片刻后有水声在卫生间响起。  
叶广陵下意识松了口气，却被暂无趁机一个挺身顶到了最深处。两人同时达到了高潮，叶广陵只感觉眼前炸开一道白光，随即在暂无怀里失去了知觉。


End file.
